Talking About Lobsters and Human Beings
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: .See! He's her lobster. Phoebe Buffay's voice brought her back to reality and she smiled. DL.
1. And You Can See Them In Their Tanks

Hey people! New story, it was supposed to be only a one shot but well the idea transformed into more. This came out as only the prologue, 'cause adding more just didn't feel right, so hope you liked it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talking About Lobsters ****and Human Beings**

**Prologue****: And You Can See Them In Their Tanks...**

It all started over a stupid _Friends_ episode.

"_Hang in there, it's going to happen"_

She was seventeen and had recently returned from Strasbourg and, after living for three years in the country, had picked up a slight French accent. Now she found herself enjoying the hot climate sunny California offered.

"_Oh, okay, now, how do you __know that?"_

It was all really stupid, actually, and as usual Nicole was the person giving her a headache from _that_ line in the Friends installment.

"_Because she's your lobster"_

It was just a stupid line, really, that was all it was.

And somehow she just couldn't let it go.

-----------------------------------

Dana Cruz made quite a comeback at the Pacific Coast Academy as she walked through the campus with her honey eyes behind big, round, sunglasses, her legs covered with white shorts and her upper body wrapped in a, too, white tank.

Her curls were almost gone and replaced with straight locks that curled at the ends, and a click-clack sound could be heard against the pavement as her black pumps made way through the crowd.

Yes, Danger Cruz had returned to PCA.

She had been somewhat surprised at being paired in room 103 with a girl called Lola Martinez. She knew from a blonde and a free-of-frizz brunette, that the girl in question was nice and a bit of a drama queen, as she was, well, an aspiring actress.

She took out her Ipod plugs from her ears and opened such room, an almost deafening shriek made her roll her eyes, although a shadow of a smile was placed upon her lips.

"Hey girls", with that Dana Cruz was introduced to Lola and they had hit it off.

-------------------------------------

That had been three months ago, and the hugs, deafening shrieks, fights, and flirting made their own comeback.

The two last ones she had to thank a certain curly haired boy.

"_C'mon you guys, it's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life", _the voice of Phoebe Buffay brought her back to reality and she smiled at that line.

The whole gang met up at the girl's lounge and after much arguing they settled for watching 'Friends' re-runs on TV, and that's how one of the 'Ross-Rachel' moments now came into view.

"_See! He's her lobster"_

And with that the episode ended and everyone was silent, much of the glances going to Zoey and Chase but one glance, Dana noticed, was directed at her and the curly haired boy.

She kept quiet, she didn't want to make a scene as the others hadn't noted Nicole's knowing glance at Logan and herself.

After and hour or so Lola had decided to take a dip at the pool and Nicole and Dana went along, Dana's mind still on Nicole's glimpse.

"Damn it, I forgot my shades, D you got your key? Michael has mine..." a slight blush could be seen in Lola's cheeks as Dana smirked and handed the girl her keys.

Before Dana could tease her, Lola took off and left the other two girls alone, suddenly Dana became a bit nervous as Nicole smirked at her.

"What?", Dana's voice came off irritated but Nicole didn't seem fazed over it.

The latter sat down at the edge of the pool, slipping her feet into the cold water, "You're his lobster"

Dana rolled her eyes and accompanied the brunette, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Logan, you're his _lobster_"

Dana laughed, "You've seen way too much 'Friends', Nicole"; the other girl just shook her head, the smirk still playing on her lips.

"Denial is the first step; call me when you get to acceptance"

Nicole got up while Dana rolled her eyes, "Those are the stages of grief, you ditz"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, you can call it whatever you want, but they still work"

Nicole walked away leaving Dana to wait for her roommate, "I _don't _like him, Nicole!", she screamed after the girl.

"I told you; call me when you get to acceptance"

So that was how it all started.

It was just a stupid line, really.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, This is going to be a small fic, probably about 7 chapters long, I'm still working on my others, so don't worry smiles, and yes, Nicole's going to be playing a big role in this one.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Denial, Holding Claws and McSteamy

So it's 11 o'clock and I'm very tired but I just _had_ to write this chapter down (I know I promised it a week ago but I'm _really_ busy, you have no idea how much). As you can realize at the end of this chapter, I'm very much **obsessed **with GA and I'm thinking about writing a fic about it...probably a McStizzie.

Anywho, hope you guys like it as much as I did!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talking About Lobsters and Human Beings**

**Chapter ****One: Denial, Holding Claws and McSteamy**

Grey's Anatomy.

Grey's _freaking _Anatomy.

She knew it couldn't be good, no, there was just too much McHotness there for it to be good.

But still she knew it was good.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm _so_ right", gushed Nicole Bristow as a certain brunette just rolled her eyes, "No Nicole, you're not right"

She grabbed one of the juice boxes sitting in the cold ice and immediately proceeded to drink it up, the straw proving to be helpful as she smiled at the sweet.

"C'mon Dana, you know I'm right, you just don't want to be wrong"

She frowned; the juice suddenly seemed too sweet.

"Nicole, Izzie is _not_ going to hook up with Sloan", quickly she spotted a blonde sitting by herself outside the cafeteria.

Her friend nodded enthusiastically, "Yes she is! God Dana, how can you be so blind?"

The blonde looked up and saw her friends, she smiled and waved at them, "Nicole I'm serious, I mean, if Mark came _all_ the way from New York just to get Addison back, why would he want an _intern_?"

Nicole looked at her like she had grown three heads, "She _aborted_ his baby for McSteamy's sake! How can he possibly want her after that?"

Dana shrugged and sat down besides the blonde, glad to, finally, be free to devour her food.

"Are you guys talking about the McStizzie thing again?", Nicole grinned at Zoey, "McStizzie! Oh my god, Zoey! That's the most awesomest name _ever_", the blonde just smiled back.

"I prefer Maddison, thank you very much", her juice was the right amount of sweetness again.

Zoey giggled as Nicole scrunched her face at the name, "Seriously? Maddison?", Dana rolled her eyes, again, at her friend, "You're liking Izzie way too much"

Nicole just grinned and took a bite from her sandwich, "Anyway, do you guys want to watch the third season tonight?"

Dana looked at her, "Oh no, you _can't_ be serious Nicole, you're telling me you bought (already) the DVD?"

The girl shrugged and waved behind Dana and Zoey, "Yep, I bought it yesterday and I've been _dying _to see it! You know how much I'm in love with McSteamy, he's just so-"

Dana smirked, "Yummy?"

"Yes!", Dana felt a body sit down besides her; Zoey no longer at her side.

She could just feel his smirk, "Are you girls talking about me?"

"Yes, Oh Logan, Oh mighty king, you're just so yummy I could lick you up", she rolled her eyes and again her juice felt too sweet.

He looked at her and just smiled devishly, "Only if you promise to say that again while you're at it"

She, almost, choke on her food.

Keyword being _almost_.

Dana decided to settle for a glare and shaking her head; his comebacks revealing to have improved with the years.

"So what _were_ you girls talking about?"

Michael sat down besides Nicole and casually grabbed a chip from her Lay's bag, her hand disapproving his actions and rewarding her with an 'Ow' from the boy.

"Oh just about Grey's Anatomy", Zoey said shrugging, her hand a bit too close to Chase's.

"I love that show!"

Nicole smiled as Lola sat down besides Michael, Quinn following her actions and waving 'Hi' to everyone else.

"You know, there's some operations there that are actually very interesting, like the one with the Siamese twins"

Chase shook his head, "Sure, you _don't _just watch it because of the guys? What was the name of one of them? McPrince?"

"McDreamy", Zoey found herself filled with stares as she blushed, "Well, he _is_ dreamy"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Right, and there's another one-"

"McSteamy" all the girls said together and the boys could only stare.

Chase could only mutter, "Interesting cases, my ass"

------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chase's much _bothering_ comment about his behind and Nicole's rant about the seriousness of the show; they had all settled for a nightly marathon.

A Grey's Anatomy marathon.

But as they all looked to the scenario in front of them, they had to agree this was much better than any television show.

"Are you there Romeo?", Lola had to stifle a giggle as her friend's face looked mildly disgusted at the smirk before her.

Nicole, playfully, hit her friend in the elbow as they both now covered their mouths trying to not laugh out loud.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to not take Juliet's role Nic, I _so_ now see it"

Nicole only nodded as Logan's Reese hand took Dana Cruz's in his own.

"_And you know what, you can actually see old lobster couples walking around their tank, you know, holding claws"_

He hold her hand and looked up to meet her hazel eyes, "I'm here young Juliet", _I'm here for you. _

Nicole nodded at them, if only Dana could see it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oui, oui Madame, Je suis heureux qu'il appelle"

They all stared after her, some for just curious reasons; others just for the sake of looking at her.

The end of her curls was being toyed with by her own nervous finger as she bit her lower lip and nodded her head almost mechanically.

"Oui"

He longed to touch her curls and don't have the play as an excuse.

She let go of her curl and smiled, he smiled too.

"Merci tellement!"

He looked at his right as a sudden movement caught his attention; Nicole's smile received him.

Logan didn't like it when Nicole had _that _smile on, "What's up Nic?", he raised his eyebrow at her (an art he had perfected over time).

"Oh nothing, can't I just sit with you?"

She looked at her again and, finally, shrugged.

He heard the girl say her goodbye's over the phone (her French almost _too_ perfect) and quickly head over to her previous spot.

"I take it was good news?", Michael looked at her as she sat between him and Logan, "Yeah, my grades are finally in the way to the Dean's office and I'm officially a PCA senior"

All of them clapped as she smiled and took the remote from Logan's hand, brushing it slightly but not enough for it to go unnoticed by a certain bushy head.

"No, I refuse to see that damn towel scene again!" Michael's outburst took Chase's attention now and he didn't noted, too, how Dana's eyes seemed to be glued to her hands.

Lola now grabbed the remote (seeing Dana's momentary late reaction) and grinned at the start of the episode.

"_Why is he suturing his own face_?"

Quinn almost fell at the sound of that scene, "Oh my god", she whispered and resettled herself closer to the screen.

"_To turn me on_", Michael laughed as he heard Quinn's agreement with Cristina Yang.

Logan looked at the girls and scowled after seeing the looks on their faces, "I don't get it; he's not _that_ hot"

"_McSexy wants some..._", Chase audible groaned, "Not again with the McDonalds thing!", his comparison only got angry pillows as an answer.

"_McSexy?_", the girls laughed as Cristina and Izzie frowned.

"_No?_"

"_McYummy!_", Nicole nodded at Izzie's suggestion and Logan only looked at her strangely.

"_No_"

"_**McSteamy**_"

The girls all looked at the screen and said the name at the same time the characters said it.

"_Ah! There it is_"

Again Chase was attacked by the pillows of death after saying, "You really need to find a new hobby, girls"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now ten o'clock and the guys started to say their goodbyes, hoping no Coco was in sight.

Michael rolled her eyes at Nicole as she, dreamily said, "Too bad McSteamys' don't exist in real life"

Logan only smirked as Dana laughed at her friend (agreeing with her) and walked, with Lola, towards the dorm in the far left.

One day she'll ask him how he does it, because Lola had been kissing Michael's cheek in goodbye when he whispered against her ear.

"_I could be your McSteamy if you want me to"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Pssssst!_"

She was beginning to get annoyed.

"_Pssssssssssst!_"

Very annoyed.

"_What_?!" she hissed as she turned around to look at the curly boy who only smirked in return, strangely enough he was holding up a pickle.

She frowned, _what in the world..._

"_Want my pickle?_"

He smirked and after looking at him, open mouthed, she turned around, a slight blush in her cheeks as she decided to stick to the teacher and forget about yesterday.

Because no, she didn't like him.

_Do I?_

And because it had been just a second but she knew that was when the lobster had decided to present itself as such, she just knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm just _in love_ with Mark Sloan, sorry! He's so hot and has _the_ best lines, I mean, "want my pickle?", that's just genius! The subtlety of it and still it screams sex! God.

Ok I'm done with my McSteamy rant lol, the French part said: "I'm glad you called!", the 'ouis' were, obviously, "Yes" and "Merci tellement" was "Thank you so much".

So, what did you think? Nice? Awesome? Bad? Lol, just let me know!

Loving McSteamy,

-Kath


	3. Anger, doing the claws again, and Rory G

Hey everyone! So sorry for the lateness of this and all the other stories but school's been hectic and I've been sucked in the Grey's Anatomy category so I have been updating more that than this but I promise I'll try to update this more often!

Good news is that I'm out of school right now so I have more time to write! I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the end of this week!

Hope you like this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Anger, ****doing the claws again and Rory Gilmore. **

She flopped around her bed again and, coming out of the comforter, looked at the big red numbers flashing in a black box besides her.

2 AM.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the time and annoyed at herself.

"_I could be your McSteamy if you want me to"_

That whisper, _that_ whisper, was the cause for her sleepless night.

Because every time she tried to close her eyes, all she could think of was how good his lips felt against her ear, and how his words made her hair stand on its ends.

Because every time she tried to close her eyes, she rolled to her side and could almost feel his lips in her neck as, after trying her ear, the naked skin proved tempting to the boy, his hallow breath making her more nervous than she liked to be.

Because every time, every single time, she tried to close her eyes, Logan Reese's face and smile came to mind.

Dana Cruz looked again at the clock and, after noticing only one minute had passed, she groaned out in anger.

-----------------------------------

Zoey looked at her hair in the mirror and frowned, her blonde locks falling around her face, and her bangs tossed to a side.

"I'm a mess", she declared as one of the bangs fell to her eyes.

Nicole walked into the room and, seeing her friend's desperation, flashed her a smile, "You look great Zo"

"No, not great", Zoey gathered her hair into a mid ponytail and secured it with an elastic band.

Nicole stood beside her friend and looked her up and down, Zoey shifted uncomfortably and as Nicole examined her she sighed, "It's no use Nicole, I _am_ a mess"

The brunette shook her head, "Nope, you only need-", she paused while she looked around for something in her bag, "Aha!"

Zoey looked at her strangely as she took out a pack of gum, "Gum?"

Nicole looked at her hand and giggling shook her head, "No, no...although you can have it if you want", she looked again in her tote, "I have to buy some more anyways because that only has like three more left and yesterday-", she looked around some more, seating now in her bed as she tossed everything out of her bag and into the bed, "Marissa gave me to try this _really_ cool gum, it was pink and I can swear it shouted 'Nicole!' and so-", Nicole finally found a plastic tube filled with pink glimerish gloss, "Oh, here it is, come here"

Zoey shook her head laughing quietly at Nicole's rambling and came closer to her friend, kneeling in front of her, "Emma gave this lip gloss to me and it's _so_ cute, I swear, it make's you look hot and no one knows why! Isn't that awesome? Em says it has H2O or something like that, I think that's water right? I'm going to have to ask Logan about that, weird, having to actually ask Logan about science-"

Nicole smiled as she finished applying the gloss, "There! Done, you look hot for Chase now!"

Zoey got up and walked to the mirror again, "I'm not getting 'hot' for Chase, Nic", she smiled at her reflection; it really did make a difference.

"Right", Nicole walked to another mirror and applied another gloss, "And Dana _isn't_ insanely in love with Logan", she scoffed and Zoey turned around.

"What?"

Nicole took another purse and stuffed everything, she had in the other, there, "C'mon Zo, don't tell me you haven't seen the lovefool look in their eyes, I swear, I just want to lock them up in the janitors closet so they can make out already"

Zoey grabbed her wallet and key chain as she shook her head, "No I hadn't really noticed, but now that you mention it...but, no way, Dana wouldn't like Logan, she hates him"

"Haven't you heard the 'hate leads to love' line, Zo?"

Another voice made the two girls turn around and Lola stood there, in all her quirkiness, smiling at them, one of her fingers curling a purple streak, "You know about them too?"

Nicole shrugged, "Pretty much everyone knows, just not you, I'm guessing Chase doesn't either, and of course Dana and Logan won't admit it, but I'm working on that"

"On what?"

Zoey shut her door as the three of them headed down to the cafeteria, breakfast waiting for them, "Oh, and where is Dana by the way?"

"She was out already when I woke up"

Zoey nodded but then turned her attention to Nicole again, "What are you working on?"

"Getting Dana and Logan together"

Nicole took a seat and smirked at Zoey, "And you and Chase too, of course"

Zoey rolled her eyes but the blush in her cheeks was a clear tell-tale, "I don't like Chase like that"

Nicole and Lola smirked together, "Denial is the first step Zo"

----------------------------------

Dana jogged around the tracks and only opted to listen to her Ipod, her feet releasing some of her frustration out.

"What's eating you?"

The sudden voice made her stop but then groan, as the same face, she had been seeing in her mind, was now there; nothing like the present, some might say.

"Go away", she growled and he shook his head, his pace matching her jog.

"Can't do, the girls made me look for you, they're worried that you'll miss breakfast"

Dana scoffed, "Right"

Logan, suddenly feeling tired from the jogging, grabbed hold of Dana's right arm and stopped her from running from him; not knowing how true the metaphor was.

"Stop"

She stopped and met his hazel eyes with an angry stare, a stare he immediately recognized, but still he didn't let go of her.

"Okay, what the hell's up with you? It's too early for you to be pissed off at me", he defended and moved his fingers up her elbow, the caressing movement slightly scaring Dana as her heart skipped a beat.

She pushed her arm out of his hold, "It's never too early to be pissed off at you Reese"; she took a step back and, shaking her head, walked out of the tracks, leaving a confused Logan back.

"What did I do?"

His shout was answered with silence.

"_Okay Ross, listen to me, I'm not yours to save"_

"_But you__ are, you are my lobster"_

-------------------------

"Europe?"

Lola nodded as she shoved a piece of pancake down her throat, "Yep, Europe, I'm going all Rory Gilmore on this one"

"The first or second trip?"

Nicole took a bite out of her pineapple and laughed out loud as Chase's question was met with blank stares.

"What? You guys have Grey's Anatomy, I have Gilmore Girls", he defended while his cheeks turned a rosy color and Zoey smiled at him, trying not to laugh and chewing on her bottom lip, her lip gloss not going unnoticed by the bushy haired boy.

"Nice lip gloss Zo"

Zoey blushed and Nicole gave her a wink, Michael shook his head at his best friend, "Dude, they're girls! They _have_ to know about Grey's whatever, it's in the rules or something, but you...why Chase? Why?"

The girls laughed and Chase just glared at them, "The first one, the hotels can come later", Lola answered his question and sipped her latte.

"And who are you going backpacking with?"

Michael grinned at that and Zoey's mouth came to an 'O' shape, "You two?"

Nicole clapped and yaiyed as she smiled at them, "Oh my god! Are you guys going _alone?_ I mean, my parents, totally, wouldn't let me go in a two week trip with my boyfriend! Alone!"

Lola blushed understanding the hidden meaning in Nicole's words and was glad for Logan's abrupt interruption, "Okay, where's Dana Cruz and what did the bitch, that's living in her hot bod, do with her?"

Everyone in the table shot him a strange look, "What?"

"What do you mean with bitch? She's the same as always", Lola furrowed her brows together in thought as she said this.

Logan scoffed, "Oh no, don't get me wrong, she's always kind-of a bitch, that's why she's hot, but today she's being extra bitchy, I swear she was _this_ close to punch me in the gut"

Chase shrugged as he continued eating, "It wouldn't be the first time"

Logan glared at him, "I know, but _then_ I deserved it, _today_, I haven't done a damn thing!"

Zoey chewed on an apple and shrugged, "Maybe she didn't get up in the right foot or something"

"No, that's not it, I would know", Logan shook his head and took the apple from Zoey's hand taking a bite out of it.

Michael turned to look at his friend, "And how would you know? You guys hate each other, right?"

"Well...no, I don't _hate_ her, why would I hate her? And what's with all the questions?", he glared at everyone, suddenly feeling as if the whole world was watching him and took another, more rough, bite from the red apple.

"That was mine, you know", Zoey pointed to her apple and Logan only muttered, "Yes well, we don't always get what we want"

Nicole had been silent that entire time and only listened throughout the whole exchange, counting in her head how many days it had been since she talked to Dana and remembering the last days.

"Damn it", Nicole muttered to herself, gaining a weird glance from Michael and shaking her head she cursed again.

Suddenly she got up from the table and picked up her tray, "I have to go"

All the other occupants in the table looked at her strangely and only Lola seemed to, somewhat, know what was going on, but wasn't entirely sure.

"Where are you going?"

Zoey called after her and Nicole didn't answer, she just walked away quickly (trying to avoid any other questions) and getting to the trash bin, she left her tray on top and then scurried off in another direction; her skirt following the flow of her legs.

-------------------------

"Anger"

Dana looked up from the fountain and found Nicole looking at her, her arms crossed and her eyes behind sun glasses.

"What?"

Nicole repeated herself before seating besides Dana, "Anger"

Dana shook her head, "What are you talking about, Nicole?"

"Logan"

Dana stood up and immediately her whole demeanor changed, "What about that a-hole?"

"You're angry at Logan but don't know why, right?"

Dana turned around and looked at, the still seated, Nicole, "Well...yeah, but it's not like I don't have any reasons to _not_ be mad at him, you've seen the way he treats everyone!"

"Yes, but he has changed, D, you know that, I know that, heck, I think everyone in campus knows he's not same jerk he was, yes he can be childish and unbearable at times but he's still Logan"

Dana groaned frustrated and looked at the floor, "It's just, ugh! I hate him _so_ much, why is this happening to me?!"

Nicole smiled and also got up, "C'mon, let's get some coffee, I'm dying for a Moka right now"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was this chapter, not as entertaining as the other one was, but it came out so natural! Like just an hour or so, which is great because I have to get to bed like, right now, hope you guys liked it!

Please review!

-Kath


End file.
